More Lesbian Fairy Tales
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Stories taken from "The Complete Lesbian Storybook"


Taken from "The Complete lesbian Storybook" which is available now on Amazon by C.D. Overstreet

The Lost Princess

Far away in another land was a small kingdom on the edge of a large lake. The king and queen had four daughters, the youngest so beautiful that the other three were very jealous. Worse yet, the girl showed no interest in men, though they often fell at her feet begging for her favor. As such the elder sisters made it their duty to taunt, tease, and otherwise harass their young sibling who did her best to take it in stride. Still many of their comments hurt, especially when they teased her about how she would often spend her time watching the women of the village rather than the men. Mostly because, though she was afraid to admit it, they were true.

One day while the girls were on a cliff over the lake the teasing went to far and one of her sisters pushed the youngest princess over the edge. She fell, plummeting into the icy water, sure that she would drown as she sank like a stone. Worse yet as she tried to see through the water she saw the shape of a large fish and screamed, sending up bubbles and wasting her air. Not that she expected to live long for surely the giant fish would devour her.

To her surprise though she found herself gripped in cool hands and a moment later was able to breathe again. Blinking in the suddenly clear water she saw that she was in the arms of a beautiful mermaid. The mermaid took the stunned girl down into the lake where there was another city deep beneath the water. When they arrived the princess found her legs turned into a silver fish tail of her own. After only a moment's hesitation she flicked her new tail and followed the mermaid.

The princess lived happily in the underwater city for many years. One day though she went to the surface and saw another girl. She was as pretty as the princess had been and around her girls were teasing her the same way she had always been taunted until she cried, her tears falling into the water of the lake.

Her heart went out to the poor girl and the princess wished there was something she could do, but in her new form she could not leave the water. She swam down and told the other mermaids what she had seen and they told her that if she wished she could return to the surface world. The princess thought long and hard about her decision, but the memory of the beautiful girl crying made her heart ache. Finally she told them that she decided to return.

She swam to the surface a few days later and saw the girl being teased again. Angered that the others would hurt such a sweet and gentle girl out of jealous she moved to the edge of the shore. They saw her and stared as she pulled herself onto the beach and stood up. Her scales fell away, turning to silver coins at her feet and she daintily stepped from the water. The other children, frightened by her emergence, turned and ran away. The girl stood and stared, awestruck by the princess's beauty.

Stepping forward the former mermaid smiled and cupped the girl's face in her cool hands, making her skin flush with goose bumps. She bent forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the girl's lips. "Would you like to come with me?" The girl nodded, unable to speak. The princess felt the same way. She had forgotten how warm humans were and holding the girl in her arms she was certain she had made the right choice.

After a moment the two gathered up the coins and together they walked into the village together where they used the money to live out the rest of their days together in comfort and luxury.

Chains

 _This is a special story meant to be told in Sudan and the surrounding lands._

You see children, long ago in a small village lived a wicked and evil girl. Her parents loved her very much and lavished love upon her. In return she appeared to be a loving and obedient daughter, giving not a hint of the evil that dwelled within her. Until one day they came home and found their young daughter with another girl, kissing each other. Fairly chaste, true with tiny pecks and much giggling. It mattered not. For her father knew evil when he saw it and acted accordingly rushing in and beating the two girls bloody.

Then he got together with the other girl's parents and they came to an agreement. Their wicked children would be sold immediately to good strong husbands who would teach them a woman's place and how to please a man, as they should. The parents were deaf to the pleas of the girls and their empty promises to repent and never do it again.

So it was that two suitable men were found and the girls sold, never to see each other again. What happened to the second girl is unknown, but the first was brought to the home of a rich man and affixed to a long iron chain to keep her from running away or straying from her duties. He explained that she was going to keep the house clean, prepare his meals, and service him whenever he wished.

Every time the girl argued or made a mistake, her husband gave her a beating and showed her how to do it right. One time while he was away she tried to go to the window and doors to call out for help, begging people to free her. They of course did the proper thing and told her husband who had her whipped, digging deep grooves into her flesh and leaving scars that would never heal. After that she stopped complaining and acted as a proper wife.

However this was all an act and while she appeared to learn her lesson, in her heart demons raged. For five years she served her husband as a wife should. True she did not ever seem to enjoy their love making, but since when has that ever mattered? She cleaned the house, prepared the food, and when her husband felt the urge to hit her she took his blows without comment. Then one day while her husband was out she was sweeping the house one of the links on her chain broke.

The wicked girl rejoiced and despite everything the man had done to make her understand where she belonged and what she needed to do, the nearly two meals he had provided her every other day, and the kindness he had shown by taking such an evil creature into his home, her first thought was to escape. To run screaming from the house and down the street never to be seen again. And would that she had, for surely she would have been quickly retrieved and either returned to her husband or killed. Thus would have ended the story.

Instead she began to think and to plot. She went to the kitchen and got dough and then to her husband's den and retrieved ink. She quickly sculpted a false link to her chain, reattaching herself. Then she waited until her husband came home.

Later the authorities had to put the pieces together. Witnesses had glimpsed a figure in dark robes leave the house that night and heard the clink of metal, but had not thought anything of it until the smell alerted them of the man's death. They found him with his eyes popped out of his skull, his tongue sticking from his mouth like a purple snake, and with chain marks cut deep into the flesh of his neck. The chain, with bits of ink soaked black dough left behind, broken and the girl gone. They searched for her, but they never found where she went.

This too could have been the end of things, but was not.

The girl's parents and those of the other girl were soon found dead in the same way. Then others began to die. People witnessed a figure coming from the shadows at night, dragging a long iron chain. She would attack any man who showed inclinations of disciplining women. Be it something as simple as raping a lesbian to teach her to like me to taking out a little frustration after a long and frustrating day on one's wife or daughter. Minor allowable indiscretions any man might indulge in, as is his right. Did she care? No. Raise so much as a hand to a woman and she might decide to kill you.

She was loose for nearly a year, killing nearly two dozen men before she was finally captured. She was found living in alleys like an animal, the chains wrapped around her body like a vest. When asked why she had done what she did she was unrepentant, spouting drivel about justice and the rights of women not to live in fear. Foolish things. Nobody cared much and only two days later she was scheduled for execution and hanged.

That I am afraid was also not the end of the story. For you see this girl was so evil, her crimes so unholy and against the will of God, that even the devil did not want her black and tainted soul. It was not a week later when another man died, in the same way. Then another and another.

Since then she has been seen, wrapped in her chains as black as sin, always on the look out for another victim. Any man might hear the jingle of her chains in the night and if he has hurt a woman, even the most glancing of blows or merely taking his due as her husband, the girl will appear and wrap her chains around his throat. His last sensation on this Earth being the choking sensation as the life is choked from their bodies.

Will her next victim be you?

Gum Lin

A Chinese folktale tells of the girl Gum Lin who made her money weaving bamboo mats which she sold in the market. However a great drought hit the land and it was becoming harder and harder for her to make the money she needed to support her family. Soon she had to hike up into the mountains to Ye Tiyoh lake. She drank the water and then gathered some of the bamboo that grew on the shores.

After she returned to her dry and thirsty village though it occurred her that a small canal dug from the mountain would relieve much of the village's problems. Feeling quite clever and wanting to be a hero she took a shovel and pick and returned to the mountain, intent on digging one herself. It could be widened later, but surely the village would honor her for getting it started.

No one could have been more surprised when she arrived at the lake and discovered that there already was a canal dug, quite a long one that, from the look of things, would lead quite close to the village. However the water flow was cut off by a giant iron lock. She poked at it a bit, but it was obvious that nothing was going to shift it. She lamented her woes. She had been willing to do the work when she was saving her village, but seeing the big canal she could never hope to dig even in a year, it seemed so futile.

Suddenly she heard a voice and looked up, a beautiful bird perched in the tree. It told her that she should ask for help from the daughter of the dragon that lived in the lake. Amazed Gum Lin went to the lake shore and called out, getting no answer. After a while she found a rock and began to sing. She had a beautiful voice and often sung to herself when she was working. It helped her think and keep calm.

To her surprise she suddenly heard another voice singing along with hers, beautiful and melodious as her own. She turned, still singing and saw a beautiful woman nearby. They smiled at one another, continuing to sing until they were both out of breath. Then the new woman, clad in the most wonderful robe she had ever seen, came and sat down on the rock with Gum Lin. The sleeve brushed her arm and felt soft and smooth like no cloth she had ever known. Briefly she wondered if the woman's skin would feel the same and deep inside knew that it would.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Gum Lin told her and then asked her the same question. "I am Loy Yi Lung, the dragon's daughter."

"You are beautiful and I have never heard such a lovely voice," Gum Lin told her and the woman blushed. They began to talk and Gum Lin forgot for a time why she was there. However Loy Yi Lung did and said that she thought her father was a very greedy dragon who would never share with the humans. She felt that hording all the water rather than sharing it was unfair, but from experience knew that no amount of arguing would change his mind.

She suggested that Gum Lin come back the next day at noon. She would serenade her father over lunch to distract him while Gum Lin swam into the cave where he kept the key to the lock. This she did and she was able to get the key, which she took immediately to the flood gates. It opened and the water flooded out, along with her, flowing down to her parched village which was then saved from drought and starvation. Behind her she heard the roar of the enraged dragon, but was long gone before he knew exactly what had happened.

The new river flowed near Gum Lin's house and in times to come Loy Yi Lung was a constant visitor to the young woman's home. The two were rarely apart and were often heard singing together.


End file.
